Forlorn Reasons
by CountXaero
Summary: The story takes place after the module "Return to the Borderlands". It's a shot story about life. The main character is Wednesday - the personification of the day Wednesday - and life in general. If you want Wednesday's bio lemmie know and I'll post it.


Forlorn Reasons  
  
The bar/inn was filled with an assortment of a loud, diverse people. As well it should be, though; it was evening and these people deserved to have fun especially when most of them didn't know if they'd be returning tomorrow. "Eat and drink like kings" that's an adventurers motto for most evenings.  
  
The lights flickered, dimming and brightening as the breeze died within the entrances and exits of incoming patrons. It was dim in this particular bar, but with evenings, that could be said for any bar. It wasn't as if lanterns and candle light were a comparison to natural sunlight, but it worked as well as any other source. There was magic, of course, cast by the local mage and other wizard customers which did help tremendously. On the wall perpendicular to the door was a huge fireplace where a great fire danced and popped providing a comfortable warmth to the inn and entertained those who merely wanted to drink in silence and relax.  
  
That, however, was in the other room. Noise, crashing, and the occasional slurred voice boomed over the chaos of the bar while consumers ate and drank, spilling stories of their latest and greatest adventures to any who would lap them up. Others told stories of past accomplishments and there were stories about how the world should be and what needs to change. In either case there were people here who enjoyed what they did or just enjoyed the company of everyone around.  
  
Quietly a darkly dressed man made his way through the torrent of bodies and took an open seat at the bar, pondering what he was going to ask the barkeep for. Slowly he removed his hood as the barkeep, a middle-aged man, short, with graying hair and a thick beard, approached then blinked as he stared at the newly arrived customer.  
  
Wednesday was use to this. Hell, he'd have to be by now since he was more then aware of how unlike any of these people he was. He did give props to the barkeep, though. It was rare that any establishment owner continued toward him.  
  
"Say young man," the barkeep said, trying his best to stay professional. "What'll it be?"  
  
Wednesday blinked, his eyes drifting over the barrel of ale and other smaller bottles that were stored behind the counter. "I'll take a pint," he said as he reached into a small bag at his side to produce a few copper pieces. Quickly the barkeep gathered the coins and produced a tankard filled with a frothy substance. Wednesday sipped at the potent concoction, satisfied, and returned to his thinking, ignoring the barkeep that happened to still be there.  
  
"So what brings you in on this chilled eve?" the barkeep asked, pulling a rag from somewhere. He began to wipe down the bar, keeping an attentive ear on the stranger.  
  
Wednesday shrugged as he sipped the ale from his wooden mug. It was rare that people talked to him, outside of his group of allies that is, but he knew the barkeep was curious. Most people, especially humans, were always curious about things different then them. "I'm just here with some friends, relaxing for the evening."  
  
The bartender nodded, cleaning out a half-full mug left on the bar from a long-since-left customer. "I take it then," he said, pausing to nod to a couple of regulars who just entered. "You must be an adventurer. Ya know, we get a lot of them around here; best business we got."  
  
Wednesday nodded, sipping again at his drink.  
  
"Them over there," the barkeep pointed, indicating a small group of hell-beat adventurers having the time of their lives. "They're returning from Myth Drannor. They always have something interesting to tell. Word has it there's the group from the Borderlands responsible for cleaning out the caves around here. Helped merchants greatly around there as well as stopped some evil priests or something from whatever it was they were doing."  
  
The young man nodded, spacing off for a moment as he remembered the Keep's heroic welcoming and so forth. Was this what he was after though? Has he made a name for himself yet or is there more to do? What was it that drove him to continue to become something he wasn't born to be?  
  
"So where is it you and yer friends are commin from?" The barkeep asked.  
  
Wednesday blinked, looking up from his drink. "We're coming from the Borderlands."  
  
"You don't say?!" the bartender exclaimed, now wiping out a used mug. He nodded toward two women who had approached the bar for service as indication he'd be there shortly. "Well let me just say thanks, and tell yer friends as well. Because of you all, I've been gettin my shipments from there again!"  
  
He patted Wednesday's arm which caused the young man to raise an eyebrow. "You've got no idea how appreciative I am, or others are about what you've all done!"  
  
The barkeep stopped with a firm, thankful, nod and grin then turned, tossing his rag over his left shoulder to take care of other bar patrons.  
  
Wednesday followed the bartender with his eyes then focused back on his drink. If he was so appreciative then perhaps he could've afforded to give back the gold piece he just spent for this second-rate ale. Slowly the boy shook his head and took a drink. People are appreciative as long as they don't think it costs them anything. Down in that temple the keeps, and nearby peoples, lives could have been much worse if he and his comrades hadn't succeeded or put their lives on the line for them. Good job indeed; no one would have taken care of the situation if they hadn't been there to do it for them. It seemed this world relied too much on adventurers and people saw them more or less as altruistic people out to rid the world of evil rather then who they really were. We're plunders, thieves, big dreamers, etc. Adventurers aren't in it for the acts they perform, but they're in it for what it does for them. For some, like him, it was the money and riches that intrigued him but he was in it more or less to be remembered. Many adventures are in it for the praise and noteworthy status, to become legends of history, or have tales designed of their heroic activities. Nothing is done altruistically; everything is done for a reason we all commit ourselves to.  
  
A loud bellowing grunt broke his thoughts, causing him to turn his attention to the center floor. Tables were pushed out of the way to create a makeshift stage where two men, a human and a dwarf, were apparently getting ready to wrestle out some sort of dispute. Wednesday watched quietly from his place at the bar while others closer to the brawl watched with more involvement.  
  
The brawl itself went fine for awhile. The dwarf toyed lightly with the drunk human, batting him back when the man got too close, allowing the human to think he was winning. Apparently he was the only one who noticed, everyone else was too into the scuffle. Several of the audience consisted of human customers so it was probably in the best interest of the dwarf to keep up the charade that the human was winning, but it was obvious that the dwarf's patience only went so far.  
  
That patience was tried when the human man, Wednesday observed, took a pot shot at the dwarf while he was distracted and pulled quite snugly upon the dwarfs beard. The young man couldn't help but wince slightly and knowingly as to what the human had done. With a roar, he watched as the dwarf grabbed the drunk man and tossed him into his friends who were still in a bit of laughter from their comrade's humorous action. That stopped the laughter rather quickly, but also imparted a drunken rage between the victims. It was then the whole bar erupted into a huge fight.  
  
Quickly Wednesday jumped into a sitting position upon the bar for a better seat to view the ruckus just as someone approached and took his stool to add to the chaos that surrounded him. He shook his head slightly and took a long swig of his drink. Any other crowd would have had people running, screaming out of the establishment, but these weren't just regular people; they were adventurers. Adventurers are not quite elite, but rowdy enough not to back down from a challenge and prove their valor and cunning to one another. A bar fight was just one method of doing that.  
  
"Woden?"  
  
Wednesday blinked, trying not to choke on the last of his ale, and looked around the bustling bar with curiosity. No one ever called him by that name, at least none of his friends called him by that. His blue and green eyes flowed over the muddled chaos of people until they stopped upon a slender young woman wearing a loud purple outfit and a fang-bearing smile.  
  
"Friday?" he asked, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He hadn't seen his older sister for years.  
  
"Oh please. Friday? Come on little brother; you can call me by my other name." She approached slowly, stepping over a fallen patron with subtle ease. Wednesday noted the long flowing raven-black hair that cascaded down her back, a change from the short hair he remembered her wearing before. The tell-tale sign though were the antenna that sprouted from her head and the one green eye and one blue eye. Along her bare arms he also noticed that the veins glowed a light gold, which, if memory served him, weren't like that before. A light blue twitched left and right slightly, indicating the ethereal tail she possessed which only members of the family could see. This was Friday. He didn't have to know it; he could feel it.  
  
"So what's up lil brother?" she asked, hopping up beside him on the bar. She was careful not to sit on her invisible tail. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Anything new going on?"  
  
"Not a lot," Wednesday commented, finishing off his ale. He placed the mug behind him on the bar, sure the bartender would find it eventually. "Just out and about I guess. What brings you here?"  
  
The young woman smiled and blew on an approaching assailant who was caught up in the action. A smile appeared on his cracked lips and he fell to the floor. "It's FRIDAY my dear brother! Where else would I be?" Her smile continued and she stretched her legs out in a slow forward kick, her hands resting lightly in her lap.  
  
"I know," he said, watching a bottle smash down upon an unsuspecting victim from behind. "But what are you doing here, I mean the last time I saw you was in Candlekeep and that's miles from here."  
  
"Well what're you doing here?" she asked. "How come I can't be here if you are?"  
  
Wednesday blinked, confused and tried to come up with an answer.  
  
She grinned. "I'm here because I'm here and that's all that counts. Everyone celebrates Friday!"  
  
Wednesday nodded.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked with a giggle. Wednesday looked at her with a strange look but she continued before he could speak. "I'm not being nuts or anything, but what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like a place you'd be. Hell. This isn't even a region I'd think you'd be in! So what's yer story Woden? Huh? Huh?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "I'm here with friends. We're just in the middle of traveling and resting here for the evening."  
  
"Friends? Neat! Where are they?"  
  
Wednesday looked into the crowd trying to pick people out in the mess. It seemed like he'd have better luck finding a needle in the haystack. After a moment of looking he found them.  
  
"Over there," he pointed to a small table in the corner where a man laid sprawled, passed out with a mug beside him. "That's Xaheed. He's the healer or." He paused, thinking. "A cleric. Yeah. Anyway he's okay. Great at killing skeletons though."  
  
"Nice," Friday commented. "Looks like he's enjoying himself. Well. was anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Over there," he pointed, a short elvish woman stood in the doorway between the bar and sitting room. Her hair was decorated lightly and done in a way that made her look more noble then she really was. Dressing in a light blue dress also helped the effect. If memory served him, she was in the sitting room with those who felt they were better then the others in the bar. He couldn't help but chuckle at how the woman was yelling into the crowd to be quiet. At least that's what he thought she was yelling. It was too hard to really tell though; it's just too loud.  
  
A grin appeared on Wednesdays face as a fleeting thought had come and gone. He could throw the mug behind him at her then blame the crowd of rowdy miscreants, but the way his luck had always been he doubted it would work. "That's Luriel. She's a fighter or a swashbuckler. At least that's what she tells everyone. She's good with a sword, but arrogant and impatient. At least that's my feel of her. Then again, I haven't met an elf who wasn't arrogant."  
  
Friday grinned, watching the woman give up yelling at the crowd and storm back into the room. "Don't let Tuesday hear you talk about Elves like that," Friday warned. "He's more elven then any of us are."  
  
Wednesday nodded. "You see those two over there?" he asked pointing to a pair in the midst of the disorder. "That's D and Rillyn. They're pretty cool. It seems that all D has are ideas, which aren't always good, but every now and then are worth while. He's a wizard and from quite the respectable family of wizards. The reason he's with us is to better himself, I think. As for Rillyn she's about as impatient as Luriel, but definitely more fun - if elves have fun that is. With her she can take crap as well as dish it out unlike Luriel."  
  
"Do any of them know what it is you do for a living?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah. I think so at least. They know I can find traps and open locks well, so I'm sure they've put two and two together by now.. Sometimes I wonder though. I've come out with a few nice things they don't know about."  
  
"Nice," she commented, watching a chair explode upon an unsuspecting gnome's back. "I still find it hard to believe that you took up thievery as a way of life. Not that I'd put it past any of the other Wednesdays, but they chose more active, zealous roles to play. A rogue stays quiet and out of sight."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Wednesday asked. He snickered as a Halfling weaved through the crowd and out the door with a handful of gold purses in hand. "I didn't realize that it was a requirement to follow the footsteps of previous lives."  
  
Friday blinked and looked at him with surprise. "Oh there's nothing wrong with going yer own way! It's just not something I'm used to. I mean I've know at least 2,000 different Wednesdays and they all went at life in a loud exuberant manner. For instance three Wednesdays before you, he went out and fell in love with a king's daughter. As if that weren't bad enough, to prove his love to her and to win the king's acceptance he decreed to clean out The Forest of Wyrms. of Wyrms!"  
  
"Nice."  
  
"That's what we thought," Friday continued. "That kind of liveliness is what I've come to expect and, well, yer not like that."  
  
Wednesday sat quietly watching the brawl slowly die down as more and more people fell to unconsciousness or wore themselves out. Several patrons groaned as they moved while others went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened at all. All in a days work for some.  
  
"So what is it you and your friends have been up to?" Friday asked.  
  
"Well," Wednesday began, noticing Rillyn find the table with Xaheed passed out and took a seat there. D soon followed after having retrieved his quarterstaff and a beer from the barkeep. "We're returning from the Keep on the Borderlands. While we were there we helped the keep by cleaning out the caves to its northeast of all sorts of creatures and ended up getting drug further into it's problems then we anticipated. Needless to say we're still here so we succeeded. Now we're traveling for other things to do."  
  
"See!" Friday exclaimed with a sense of happiness. "Yer doing things that countless Wednesday's would have overlooked! What's even better is that yer achieving your goal!"  
  
A confused look washed over Wednesday's face. "What are you trying to get at?"  
  
Friday smiled. "Lets go outside. It's so nice out and all the excitement's gone from here."  
  
Before Wednesday could protest, she leaped from the bar and started walking. With a shake of his head he followed in suit, passing through the sitting room where he could feel Luriel's eyes following him in their suspicious, 'all knowing' attitude. Outside he found Friday leaning against a wooden beam.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I got lost."  
  
"Well, yer here now so that's all that matters. Let's go!" Friday continued to smile and began walking, skipping every now and then while Wednesday walked solemnly beside her.  
  
"So," he began, breaking the silence that existed between them. "What did you mean by all that in the bar back there?"  
  
A deep breath escaped Friday's lips, coalescing into a light, vaporous cloud dissipating as quickly as it formed. "A little bird told me you were here and that I should talk to you," she said, kicking a rock in between two buildings. "And who's this little bird?" he asked.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Mom sent you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Friday paused, pondering how to bring her thoughts into words. "She thinks you could use a pick-me-up."  
  
"A pick-me-up?" Wednesday asked. "How so?"  
  
"She just thinks you need some answers to your questions of your existence and that you need to hear why you're important. Believe it or not she does care about all of us although it seems as if she's never around."  
  
Wednesday stopped, thoughts traveling through his mind too fast to comprehend. How could she know what he'd been thinking about?  
  
"You think I'm gonna go kill myself?" he asked.  
  
"No! We just don't like seeing you so depressed. Your current thought process will only lead you further into despair and that's no good for anyone." Friday smiled. "Honestly though, I can't say that I don't understand where yer coming from. I've had those thoughts too. Like why am I here, what's the point, blah blah blah."  
  
Wednesday nodded apprehensively, inhaling the cool evening air.  
  
"It's hard to see any point in yer being here because we all know that life goes on regardless and people around here'd rather spit on ya then be friendly. Yet we persevere and move on for what? More of the same? Sounds like a bum deal if ya ask me."  
  
"Yeah," Wednesday commented, hands now in his pockets. "Doesn't help when you're so different from everyone else either." He felt his tail twitch underneath the cloak he wore.  
  
"True," Friday mentioned, again watching her cold breath disappear to nothingness. "Yet we're here all the same, doing what we're here to do."  
  
"And what's that exactly?" Wednesday asked.  
  
"It's to exist! To enjoy the time we're here and have fun doing it. Does it really matter why we're here? We're already here regardless of what that purpose is and knowing that purpose won't change anything. You'd be the same person if you knew just as easily as you are the person you are now, not knowing. All that really matters is that we are here."  
  
"You say that so easily, but you only have two lives under your belt Friga. I've got thousands, all of which were attempting the same thing I'm attempting. What's the purpose of me, or future Wednesday's when we have a past that tells us we're gonna fail. Even then it still doesn't seem to matter because another Wednesday will be there to take the place of the previous."  
  
"Silly brother. You're forgetting that this is your time and not theirs. You've already closed the book of your own life before it's been fully read. You don't know the future anymore then I do or anyone else. Even dad, father time, doesn't know what the future holds. That's for us to decide or deal with as it comes."  
  
Silence ensued between the two. Wednesday listened quietly, mulling over the words his sister spilled into his mind.  
  
"As far as past lives, don't forget what I said earlier Woden. You're progressing on a path that's different from your counterparts. What makes you think you're gonna have the same fate as they did? You've already helped free an area from roaming monsters, raids, and other nasty things. That's more of an accomplishment then several of yer predecessors could say. You're doing well!"  
  
"I am, aren't I," Wednesday said, looking up from the ground he didn't realize he was staring at. Realizing they were now standing at the edge of the town. "I guess the point is the reason. It's the adventure of living, not the reason we're living, that keeps us going."  
  
Friday nodded and pointed at him. "You got it. It's all an adventure, or a game we play till the very end. Some of us just play a little longer then others. The way yer headed, I'm sure you'll be around for a long while to come."  
  
"Thanks," he said with a smile. It felt good to him to smile for once, genuinely.  
  
Friday smiled in return. "Anytime little brother. Just keep that in mind next time you feel despair lurking on yer mind."  
  
"I will," he said, leaning over to pick up a small, sparkly stone. It wasn't something you'd normally find lying around.  
  
"Mom must be happy," Friday commented, noticing the stone her brother picked up. "It's not every day mother nature leaves a rare relic for you to find."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a moonstone. They're said to be tears of joy when the moon finds a reason to smile."  
  
"Mom's calling card right?" Wednesday asked with an arched eyebrow, pocketing the stone.  
  
"Right again!" Friday exclaimed then turned to look off toward the dark horizon.  
  
"Time for you to get going isn't it." Wednesday commented, following her gaze out into the night.  
  
"Yeah. You know me Woden. I can never stay in one place too long and I wanted to visit ya. It's not like we get to see each other all the time."  
  
"True," he said, pausing to let this moment sink into memory. "Well, it was nice talking to you again. Thanks for the words of encouragement." Slowly he reached around her, planting a kiss on her cheek as he gave her a big hug. "It was nice seeing you."  
  
Friday smiled, returning the hug with equal warmth. "It's always a pleasure." She paused and stepped back. Her green and blue eyes closed slowly as wings gradually appeared. Huge fairy-like wings materialized in colors only found in sunsets and sunrises, growing to fit the size of the humanoid who possessed them. Slowly her eyes opened again. "See you when I see you Woden."  
  
"You too Friga," he said. His eyes narrowed slightly as a bright glow began to emanate from his sister, enveloping the three-thousand-year-old woman in a sphere of radiance. As Wednesday watched, the light shrank becoming a size no larger then a pear then zipped off into the night as if it were a shooting star. He stood there for awhile, watching as his sister disappeared into the distance, and longer still just starting out at the world around him.  
  
"Thanks mom," he said to the nothingness around him. Slowly Wednesday turned from where he was facing and headed back to the bar were his evening started. 


End file.
